


Haley’s midnight snacks

by C_A_K_E



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_K_E/pseuds/C_A_K_E
Summary: I can’t properly connect this dudes text so it’s kinda wavk





	Haley’s midnight snacks

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t connect his text so just roll with it

So... this isn’t a story of my first time having sex but it was my first time taking such a massive cock. Hope this counts for this area. 

For starters I’m not a small guy never have been but I’m not fat either I hold my weight very well. At the time of this story I’m 18-19 220lbs, I’m a black guy 6”2 with a nice build had a nice outlining of a 4 pack lol and was working on my lower abs at the time(honestly was nice looking at the time). Anyway I’m pansexual and currently serving in the military(still am through the reserves). I was talking to this guy on Grindr and his stats were similar to mine but he was in his mid to late 20s and had his own place and everything, military as well but we weren’t in the same unit. He had a massive cock but at the time I was only sucking the big ones and fucking the average guys (inexperienced hole), I’m no “size queen” either btw. But he was around my height maybe an inch or two taller definitely more buff and shredded than my teen ass lol. Anyway he’s saying that he only wants “fem guys”(fuck y’all hoes btw), but his cock looked too pretty to let walk away like that. I needed it and I wanted it just to suck on and swallow his seed. I pretty much “simped” and begged for him for an hour before he gave a cock sucked what a cock sucker needed (we did have good conversation as well). His only demand was that I be very submissive to him when I’m there and that he’s never cum from head so be ready to work(he don’t know my mouth game). So I get there and he’s chilling with Netflix on, he instantly told me to drop to my knees(yes sir) and I do and he whips IT out. My god was his cock huge, I was easily 11in and super thick(almost coke can thick) anyway he’s soft and I love to feel cocks grow in my throat. His breathing was really heavy when I first started sucking his cock but once he was fully hard his breathing calmed down. I was probably swallowing, slurping, gagging, teasing, kissing his cock, and enjoying my fucking life for maybe.

30-45min before he told me to stop before he cums(I didn’t stop). I grabbed his ass took and very deep breath and pushed his cock deeper than ever into my throat. I love when I can make a dom top whimper from nutting down my throat. Anyway I got the pass to spend the night and we were FWBs for like six months before he got his (fem boy... fuck y’all). But the story continues because I just sucked him up all night I was afraid of taking such a big cock in my ass so I needed to build up my mental confidence before taking on a challenge. Any fast forward a few weeks maybe a month but he calls me up and I already know what coming he wants my ass and I needed to deliver or go home. I was at the gym hitting legs unfortunately but I hurry up and finish my workout because I have bottomed before and I loved it(I can cream like a bitch y’all). So I show up and yes we’re still doing the submissive thing. But he’s rock hard listening to music on his couch and all I see is his body outline and cock. He’s kinda reclined because he’s leaning back. Anyway I tell him that he really needs to go slow because he’s fucking huge and I want to enjoy it just as much as he does. So I get down to my knees and obviously do what I love and suck on that thang(my tongue game will make anyone in here weak). I do my thing for like 20min before he tells me that he wants my ass(I was prepared y’all), I brought coconut oil(taste ok too lol) to put on his cock and lube my ass. Like I said I’m a decent size guy and I was squatting earlier so I’m not squat riding a damn thing lol. Btw we’ve mostly been doing the couch thing and just sleeping together and me deflecting from getting my asshole torn apart. Anyway I grab his cock and lead him to his bedroom, with my coconut oil in hand(can’t be too careful). I get on the edge of the bed and I can feel my heart pounding out of my chest(I was terrified), then I feel how truly thick he was and I jumped forward. He grabs my hips and drops to his knees and continue.

Starts eating my ass like it’s the last supper, he really relaxed my hole and my tension/stress. He ate and fingered my hole for about an hour before I was begging for him to slide it in me. He ended up getting soft so I did my thang as a true cock sucker and he got instantly hard just my me being on my knees in front of him(his body knew what it wanted). I get back on his bed facing the wall. He’s caressing my hips, lower back, thighs and rubbing my hole with the head of his cock. Then he finally goes in just the tip and we’re going very slow even after a good re lubing. My walls are being stretched out but it’s a pleasure pain because he’s going slowly in and out working on loosening me up properly. He gets about halfway in before my legs start shaking and and I’m whining like a bitch in heat. Y’all this man had me biting his pillows and apologizing for something I didn’t even do. I was just apologizing and whining and creaming. Then he hits my second hole and I lose it. My dick gets rock hard and I’m shooting loads of cum all over his sheets(I’ve never in my life been this sprung on anything). I nutted like three times in one hour before I tell him to tear my ass up and breed me. I wanted everything this man wanted to give me(even if it was a hard time at this point). He grabbed my waist and push down my head into the pillow and put one leg over me so he could got balls deep inside of me. I have never been in ecstasy like this before but I was for it y’all. His breathing starts getting heavier and heavier with every stroke in and out of me at this point and but he’s also getting faster and faster with every stroke as well. Again I’m creaming, whining, and apologizing then he just gives me one last balls deep stroke and I can feel his load being released into my boy pussy. We ended up fucking once more that night but I never shit out his cum so I stayed inside of me for the next round.


End file.
